


Fate Avoided

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family Fluff, Gen, Henry saved everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: There’s no more suffering, and they are no longer apart. They’re a family once more.





	Fate Avoided

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something happy, especially since my writer's block appears broken, and I can write freely again. This is the only fluffy story I've worked on today, the rest being angst fic and dark fic, so I'm actually a little proud of it in that regard.

Thirty years. Thirty years since Joey had taken him away from his family, all in tragedy, finally overwritten. Johnny hadn’t let Sammy go since, and if he could have his way, he never would. 

Sammy was resting with his head on Johnny’s chest, Johnny’s arm around him. They’d been like this for several hours, alone for most of it, after the others left the room to locate old possessions, and haunts, and people. Alone, until Jack had wandered back in and sat down beside them, resting his head on Johnny’s shoulder. 

Jack had only left to retrieve his fiddle from where it’d been tucked away for decades, and to kill some time. If he hadn’t been conscious of the fact that Johnny and Sammy needed time alone, he would have never left Johnny’s side. Jack had been missing Johnny for as long as Sammy had, second most witness to how agonizing Johnny’s disappearance had been.

“Our family. We’re finally going home.” Sammy giggled, reaching over and patting Jack’s knee. “In the wise words of Wally, we’re getting outta here.”

Johnny and Jack smiled, and Johnny pulled the both of them closer. 

“This is it. Nothing can separate us now.” Johnny uttered, playing with Sammy’s hair a little. Johnny loved feeling anything at all. This was not exception. 

“I’d like to see the world try. I’ll fight it.” Jack declared, “The world owes us a break, so if it tries to screw us other again, it’ll be sorry.” 

The sentiment was shared by the two brothers, adoration in their eyes, for each other, and the man Johnny loved. 

This was the start of a new beginning, with no end in sight.


End file.
